<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Sweet by ProSkater17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617752">Something Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkater17/pseuds/ProSkater17'>ProSkater17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boyfriends, Dark, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkater17/pseuds/ProSkater17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse and Sykkuno finally meet. They go slowly at first, but the boys start to learn more all the time. They go through many adventures with their friends. They live together because Corpse did so. Read The tagd</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Sykkuno/Corpse Husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REMEMBER! If Corpse and Sykkuno don’t like these stories then I’ll take them away</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno was nervous. He had finally been invited to a party. He had never been to a party before. However, that was not what excited Sykkuno the most. He was excited about who had been invited. He knew there would be a lot of old faces there, but there was one new face he had never met before. Corpse ... Rae had invited Corpsen and Corpse had agreed to come! Sykkuno stood in front of his mirror. He had tried to make himself look as good as possible. However, he did not know if that was enough. He was so excited. Rae messaged to him "Are you on your way?! I want you here first. Toast is already there soon." Sykkuno smiled. “Coming.” Sykkuno wrote back.</p>
<p>Toast went to get Sykkuno with his car. They went to Rae's party together. There was no one there yet. Rae was very excited. "Unbelievable! We'll see our friends soon! We haven't seen them in a long time," Rae said. Toast grinned and helped Rae put the punch glasses on the table, "I think it's amazing that we finally might see Corpse. Does he have a mask on his face?" Rae patted Toast on the shoulder, "I feel like everyone is waiting for him." Sykkuno sighed. He especially waited for Corpse. Sykkuno wasn't sure why, but something in Corpsen's mystery made him excited. Corpse also knew how to be super nice. Will he look The way I imagined? Sykkuno thought.</p>
<p>Time passed and people began to appear. Rae and Toast clearly enjoyed themselves. Sykkuno felt a little uncomfortable. He was not good at this. Sykkuno walked to the table and poured a red cold punch into his glass. He sneaked past the others and sat on the couch. However, he didn’t have time to be alone for long as a familiar character sat next to him. "Hey Ludwig ..." Sykkuno said mumbling. Ludwig seemed happy:" Hey. What are you doing here alone? Come talk to us." Sykkuno grinned embarrassed and scratched his neck:" I'm tired. I'd like to sit ... If it fine." "Of course. Have you heard anything about Corps by the way?", Ludwig asked. Sykkuno got the cold shivers:" Corpse? I haven't heard anything new." In fact, Corpse had not sent any message to Sykkuno for a long time. It was disappointing. Ludvig grinned broadly:"I have." “You have !?” Sykkuno asked far too excitedly. "I heard from the little birds that he's only coming here because you're here. He's obviously wanted to meet you for a long time," Ludwig explained. Sykkuno felt a smile rise to his face.</p>
<p>Sykkuno and Ludwig sat still on the couch talking for a while until Rae ran to the center of the room, waving his hands:" Everyone! Now you have to be quiet and behave normally. Corpse just sent me a message that he's outside." Sykkuno felt his heart pound hard. Everyone tried to behave normally, but still looked at the door. There was a gentle knock on the door. Sykkuno felt like his heart was going to explode with excitement. “Come on in. Corpse!” Rae shouted. The door opened quietly. At first, only a black shoulder was visible from the doorway, but then a silver shiny chain was visible. Pale fingers gripped the door. His fingernails were painted black. Then parts of black curly hair was seen from the door. Then the door opened completely. It was as if someone had pulled the patch off. Everyone was staring at the young man. He had black curly hair that shone in the light. He wore a black sweater with a white collar underneath. At least three large chains hung around his neck. He had rings on his fingers and he had black suit pants. Corps did not have a mask on. He had such beautiful eyes. They curved beautifully and his pupils were colorful. Corpse was quite pale, but his cheeks were red. He had handsome strong looking jaw and reddened lips.</p>
<p> He stood still and scratched his hand. It was quiet for a long time until Rae jumped on Corpsen's neck and gave him a big hug. Corpse was surprised at first, but then hugged back. People relaxed and continued chatting again. Toast walked next to Rae to admire Corpse. "Wow ... You look good. Why do you cover your face? If I had your jaw, I'd be on display all the time," Toast said happily. Rae pulled Corpse with her, "What can I get you? Do you like a punch or a beer?" "I think I will take neither. I am here with a car." , Corpse replied. People were still staring at the Corps and it made the Corps look uncomfortable. Sykkunos felt bad for him. Ludwig snatched Sykkuno from the sleeve, "Go introduce yourself." Sykkuno was startled. Suddenly he was scared to approach Corpse. "He probably doesn't need any more people around him. I don't want to bother him." Ludwig physically pushed Sykkunon up from the couch. Sykkuno turned to Ludwig, confused. “Don’t push.” Sykkuno said, trying to get back on the couch. Ludwig clearly liked the challenge.</p>
<p>Ludwig grinned and pressed himself deeper into the couch. He strained and pushed Sykkuno with his feet farther away. Sykkuno could no longer keep himself upright. His balance failed and he fell backwards. However, he did not hit the ground. Something warm grabbed him and lifted him back up. Sykkuno sighed in relief, "thank you very much ...". Sykkuno did not have time to finish his sentence when he turned and saw the person standing behind him. It was Corpse! Corps had a warm smile on his face. Sykkuno felt himself getting red: "sorry! I was failed by my balance!" Corspe laughed, "It doesn't matter. It was actually pretty fun." There was a moment of silence between them. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” Corpse said in a low voice. The pulses felt like Corpe's voice drilled into Sykkunos brain. “I think it’s nice t-to meet you.” Sykkuno stammered. “I see that you don’t drink alcohol,” Sykkuno continued. “I still have to drive home,” Corpse said. "I came on with Toasts ride, so I dared to take a little punch. Toast will take us back in the evening," Sykkuno explained. Corpse raised his second eyebrow in surprise, "Toast? Are you sure?" “How so?” Sykkuno asked in surprise tone. Corpse turned his head to the happy Toast for a moment, "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't go for his ride. He's already drunk three cans of beer."</p>
<p>Sykkuno muttered to his lips, "that drunkard will wreak havoc upon me." It made Corps laugh again. “I can bring you home.” Corpse sayed. Sykkuno's heart beat. "That would be nice. I don't want to stay here all night," Sykkuno said, staring at Corpsen's eyes. Sykkuno and Corpse talked a lot until Sykkuno started to get tired. “I hope you have a nice time,” Corpse said. Sykkuno nodded. "Come on. I'll take you home," Corpse said</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>